


Wishes

by Samantha_Hobson



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fatherly Murakami, Fem Mikey, Gen, Human Mikey, Magic, Memory Loss, Mikey Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-19 13:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Hobson/pseuds/Samantha_Hobson
Summary: Master Splinter accompanied his children to the surface and saved his youngest's life by sacrificing his own. With Donnie being the only one to talk to and love her, and know her secret, Mikey decides to do what she considers to be the right thing when she finds an ancient relic.





	1. The Day It Happened

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own TMNT, only my ideas and this story.

     It was a normal day for the Hamato family, besides the fact the Donnie had scheduled check-ups for them. Splinter and Leo went without complaint, Raph with a  _lot_ of complaint, and Mikey jumping in to his brother's lab. "Hey, bro! I am sooooo ready! . . . Um, no shots today, right?"

     Donnie smiled. "No, Mikey. Just a check-up. Then you can give me one, okay?" Mikey grinned and nodded furiously before sitting down on the table. Despite the popular belief of Leo, Raph, and their friends, Mikey was actually really good with medical stuff. But depending on the injury the poor turtle would slump in to a sort of silent treatment afterwards. The two older brothers never knew the cause of these periods and usually didn't complain, but Donnie did because it was when he would get really hurt working on something and Mikey would patch him up. He pushed the thought away and turned his attention to his orange clad younger sibling.

     "Alright, Imōto, tongue please." Imōto is the short version of  **Younger Sister** in Japanese. Yes, little sister. Donnie was the only one who knew this, but Mikey was actually a girl turtle. His little sister. She made him promise not to tell anyone 'till she was ready, but said he could call her whatever he wanted when they were in privet. So, he chose Imouto. She seemed to like it as well because every time Donnie said it she would smile. Once he was finished they switched places with the purple clad turtle sitting on the table and the orange clad one giving doctoring. Both proved to be healthy, even with Mikey telling Donnie he needed more sleep and less coffee, and spent the rest of the time they had before patrol just chatting about Donnie's projects and Mikey using her imagination to spice them up/give her bro some ideas.

     When it was finally time to go Splinter stopped them. "My sons, I wish to accompany you tonight." At their shocked expressions he continued. "I have not gotten out much as of late. I could use some fresh air  _and_ some time with my boys." They all agreed and headed out. It was a quiet night and seemed to be going well, that is until they got ambushed by the rouge Foot. They all thought it was going to be just a normal battle where they finish fighting and go home. Leo was handing out orders with hand signs with the brothers obeying in their own styles and Master Splinter was kicking butt! Sadly, Mikey didn't see the sword heading for the back of his neck like his father did. Splinter got in the way of the weapon and let out a strangled cry. The brothers turned to their father and master to find the same sword lodged in his chest, right through his heart. Mikey caught him as he fell and cradled the rat. "PAPA!" "DAD!" "DADDY!" "FATHER!"

     The battle ended rather quickly after their father fell and they mourned over their caretaker, still in Mikey's arms. Mikey hadn't moved after catching Splinter. Not to fight, not to cry, not at all. She just watched the light fade from his eyes while her brothers fought. He was gone. She finally moved to take their father to a resting place and helped bury him. Donnie called April to tell he the news and asked her to tell Casey. After that they all went to bed, remembering their late Father. In the day while they retreated to their rooms, two brothers were taken over by hate.

~~~~

     The next few nights Donnie and Mikey stayed together for comfort and mourning. Donnie didn't blame Mikey for Splinter's death. She didn't have eyes in the back of her head, and she was locked in battle. How could she have seen the sword? Besides, if Splinter hadn't stepped in they would be mourning the loss of their little sister right now and Sensei would be blaming himself like Mikey was doing. After the third day Donnie got it through her head that is wasn't her fault and that their father would have done the same thing if the Foot had aimed at him or the others.

     The fourth day Mikey made breakfast. The others smelled it and came in to the kitchen, only Donnie saying good morning back to Mikey. After the food they had a group meeting. Leo started. "Mikey . . . You are no longer a part of this team."

     All of them were surprised at the venom in Leo's voice. Mikey was about to ask why but Leo held up his hand and glared. "It's your fault he's gone.  _You_ should have been paying more attention, but as you usually do you goofed off. This time, you got someone killed. Someone we all love. Since you haven't learned your lesson you're off this team until you decide to be a better ninja and take things seriously." He look at his other brothers and nodded. "This conversation is over." With that Leo walked back to his room.

     After a moment Raph finally broke out of his stuper and grinned. "Finally, somethin' me and Fearless can agree on." He turned to Mikey with a look of disgust in his eyes. Mikey felt her heart shatter in to a million pieces. "It's yer fault, and now yer gonna pay for it. I hope you're never let back on the team." Raph literally  _spit_ on Mikey's foot and stormed to the training room to beat up the Shredder dummy.

     Donnie bit his lip and glared after his two older brothers. How dare they! Splinter would have done the same for them, would they want to be hated for their father's decision to save his child?! He turned to Mikey to say so but stopped cold when he saw the smaller turtle take off her bandanna and wrap it around her right wrist. He quickly looked around to make sure the big brothers were really out of earshot before speaking. "Imōto? W-what are you doing?"

     She looked up at him with her teary, baby blue eyes and smiled sadly. "I know what you said, D. And I know what they said. I'm just gonna sit out for awhile 'till the guys take a chill pill . . . or at least finish mourning, you know? I think it's best if I give them some space." Donnie felt his own heart break for his baby sister and held his arms out. She immediately accepted the hug and the two stood there in the living room embracing for a long time. Eventually they pulled away and shared a small smile before parting ways, Donnie to his room and Mikey to the surface.

~~~~

     For nearly three hours Mikey was jumping rooftops. She did spend about half an hour with the Mutanimals, asking Spike if she could crash there if her brothers needed her to leave the lair all together for a time. Leatherhead answered for him by saying yes. Spike was okay with it since LH was, not really caring one way or another as he began to harbor his dislike for the turtle again since the sacrifice of Splinter. He and Raph talked a lot since the loss of Raph's father passed. And even though Leatherhead explained what Donnie did to Mikey, he couldn't help getting kinda angry in the orange clad being's presence. He could control it, though, through sparring with his alligator friend.

     She had left and continued her rooftop running and had been going at it for a good half hour more when something caught her eye. She landed in an alley and picked up the object of her interest. It was a necklace with an amulet thingy attached. The amulet was round and had the Japanese character 願い meaning 'Wish' in English. She stared at it, getting a strange feeling. She decided to keep it since it had Japanese writing on it which reminded her of Papa. After slipping it around her neck she hopped back on the rooftop and headed home. Once reaching her destination she retreated to Donnie's lab and chilled with him 'till she managed to get him to bed. After he was in his room she went to her own and reached under her pillow, taking out an orange bottle with a white cap. In the bottle were sleeping pills that had been tossed in to the sewers by a woman trying to get her teenager to not be dependent on them anymore.

     She sighed and took one out, breaking it in half in hopes she won't get hooked like the teenage human had. She swallowed it down with some water she had gotten from the kitchen earlier. Once the half was down she stuck the other half back in the bottle and wiggled under her covers. Closing her eyes she succumbed to the pill about half an hour later, drifting to a deep sleep.


	2. Spirit of the Amulet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey gets in to a very low place emotionally and accidentally summons the Spirit inside of the necklace thingy she found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own TMNT 2012, only my ideas and this story.

    For the next few weeks after Mikey had been removed from the team she continued to make breakfast, lunch, and dinner for her brothers as well as cleaning the lair. The only one to say 'thank you' was Donnie while Leo and Raph continued to ignore her. She finally got tired of it and approached Leo. Finding him in the training room meditating as usual she began to hesitate. She was going to talk to him about their father's death not being her fault, but as she stood there she re-realized that Leo looked up to their late dad the most. After a few minutes of just watching her oldest brother sit there she decided to gently ease in to the subject.  
  
    Taking a deep breath she entered the room and sat three feet away and to the side of their leader. She took up position and tried to meditate with him. Honestly, she was always able to enter the Spirit Plane easily, also able to sense her brothers emotions in or out of meditation. Just as she entered a calm state Leo broke her out of it. "Michelangelo. What do you want?"  
  
    Although Leo's words were bitter she could tell he was curious and less hateful than he was directly after Splinter's death. She could also feel Raph's curiosity. So, he was eavesdropping, huh? Well, he needed to hear this too, so two birds right? She gulped and opened her eyes, turning her attention to the eldest. "Well, I was hoping to spend some time with you while you were . . . not _completely_ hating me."  
  
    Raph's anger and confusion spiked, but he remained hidden. Leo opened his eyes at hearing the word hate and looked at Mike. "Hate? You think I hate you?"  
  
    Mikey gave a small giggle, looking down as it died. "Actually, Leo, I know for a fact you hate me. You and Raph both. You both still blame me for Master Splinter's death and-"  
  
    "Of course we blame you, Mikey. Because it **was** your fault!" Raph's emotions seemed to be conflicting between anger and worry, as if trying to figure out if he really hated and blamed her for what happened.  
  
    Light blue eyes met dark blue with surprising determination. "Leo, it was **not** my fault." Leo was about to state otherwise yet again but Mikey raised her voice slightly. "It isn't my fault because he would have done for you, for Raph, and for Donnie the same thing he did for me. I was locked in one-on-one with a Foot and couldn't look behind me to see the sword. I don't have eyes in the back of my head, Leo, and neither do you guys. If it was Raph or Donnie would you be harboring this much hate and kick them off the team? Even yourself?"  
  
    Leo's eyes darkened and she felt rage engulf him. She spoke too much too soon. She should have left him alone. Raph was still hiding and was actually thinking what she said over, so that was a plus. But with her oldest brother's rage she knew he was going to attack, and she decided then and there that she wasn't going to fight back. Maybe that would help. Leo stood up and took two steps toward her before landing a kick to her plasteron. She went flying a little ways till she hit the wall, the breath she had taken from her as a sickening **CRACK** filled the lair.  
  
    Raph's attention turned to the duo and he peeked in the room filled with confusion while Donnie ran in to the room filled with panic. Their eyes landed on Leo standing over Mikey who was slowly sliding down to a sitting position, blood smearing the wall as she went down and gasped for breath. Her hands grasped her chest as she wheezed. Leo's rage dissipated at the sight of her blood and turned to fear just as Raph's confusion did. Donnie ran over and pushed Leo out of the way to kneel in front of his baby sister. "Mikey? Mikey! Breath, _please_ _breath_! Look at me. That's it. Hi, hey there. Breath with me, okay? Inhale . . . exhale. Inhale . . . exhale. Raph, come here and help me get Mikey to the lab." Raph stood there, mind reeling about what he just witnessed.  
  
    It was Mikey's fault Splinter was dead, but at the same time he was his little brother. He choked back his hate and anger and decided he would just do this for Donnie. But as he helped Donnie pick him up and felt the blood trickle down his arms he felt the familiar love and fear for his youngest sibling. Leo felt the same thing. He followed his siblings to the lab before Donnie shooed him and Raph out. "And why the heck do ya think we're gonna leave?!"  
  
    Donnie turned to them with fire in his eyes. "Because _this_ ," he gestured to Mikey and then to the blood on himself and Raph, "is _your_ fault! **You** did this to Mikey! Both of you! Are you happy now?! Now that you've spilled the blood of the one you blame are you happy?!" They were shocked at the anger coming from the second youngest. The purple clad turtle growled and shoved them out of the room. "Get out and don't you _dare_ disturb me while I patch her up, you hear me?!" He then slammed the door and began to work on Mikey's cracked carapace and bleeding head.  
  
    The two oldest brothers felt shame. They had been shunning their little brother and even hated him for something he couldn't control. And now he was hurt. Raph looked at the blood staining his arms and Leo placed his hand on his brother's bloody hand, feeling the faded life that used to flow with the crimson liquid. It was his doing. He harmed his youngest brother out of rage and made him bleed. He spilled his brother's blood. Raph was thinking about the same thing, except it was his fault for Mikey not approaching him first. Mikey probably would have gotten hurt even more if he had come to Raph first to talk. He would have hurt him without a second thought just like Leo did.  
  
    Then something came to the minds of the brothers and they shared a look. "Did Donnie say . . ."  
  
    Raph nodded. " **Her**. He called Mikey _her_."  
  
    Leo shook his head. "Maybe he was just in a state of panic and said something he didn't mean?"  
  
~~~~  
  
    After Donnie doctored up Mikey she took a deep breath and tried to hold back her tears. Donnie noticed this and held her in his arms securely. "It's okay, Imōto. Shh, you're okay now."  
  
    She held on to her brother and let the tears fall. It took about ten minutes for her to begin taking shuddering breaths and calm down. "T-thanks, D. You're the best."  
  
    He smiled. "And you're the bravest, going to talk to Leo like that. I think your words will sink in to both of their thick skulls and they'll break out of there stupidity soon."  
  
    She smiled at him. "Hey, you think I could be cleared to go to the surface? Just to get some air and . . ."  
  
    He sighed. "Distance?" She nodded. "Sure. Just don't do too much roof jumping, okay? The seal I put in the crack of your carapace still needs to set." They hugged once more before Mikey exited the room, met the dark blue and green gazes of her brothers, and bolted from the lair.  
  
    Once she was on the surface she took a deep breath and walked around, cautiously jumping from rooftops from time to time. When she thought she was a good distance away she broke down. Her brothers still hated her. Not completely, but there was still hate and blame coming from them, and it filled her with despair. She wished with all her heart that Master Splinter would come back and fix things. He was so much better at it that she was. Not long after she began crying she felt a hand rub her head. She startled and looked up to see a yellow, glowing humanoid with a long, white dress and no other features kneeling in front of her and petting her head.  
  
    "W-who are you?"  
  
    The figure stopped rubbing and stood. "I go by many names, but most call me the Wish Granter. You have summoned me with your deep desire for something to come true. You may wish for whatever you want and as many times as you want, but each wish will come with a price."  
  
    She was stunned. She took a moment to look down at the amulet around her neck and pointed to it. "Y-you came from . . . This, right?" It nodded. "Huh. Well then . . . Um, is there any way I could ask you to come back later? 'Cause I don't have the details worked out yet . . . um, Dudette."  
  
    The humanoid woman, as Mikey assumed, nodded. "You may call upon me at any time. Until then, be well." She then disappeared, leaving Mikey to wonder what the heck she was supposed to do now. She could with for whatever she wanted, at a price. She wanted Splinter back. All her brothers did, so she would definitely be wishing for that, but what would she give up for him? Was it like alchemy and she needed an equivalent exchange? With thoughts of what to wish for and what to give up filling her thoughts, she headed back home. Sneaking to her room she began to write different scenarios with different wishes and when the time came for breakfast the next morning she had it figured out.


	3. Promises and Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey goes to the people she loves and cares about, asking them to make promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any TMNT, just my ideas and this story.

_Recap -_

_Sneaking to her room she began to write different scenarios with different wishes and when the time came for breakfast the next morning she had it figured out._

~~~~

     With her list complete she made her way to the kitchen and checked the fridge. Thankfully they had enough eggs for her to make breakfast. She'd have to help April clean her apartment again so they could get more groceries. Then a thought struck her, who would clean April's stuff in exchange for food? Would April still bring them stuff if her brothers were too busy to clean? She bit her lip and continued to think things through while she cooked. Once breakfast was done she walked to Donnie's lab and sat in the chair next to their scientist. "Hey, D?"

     He glanced at her from his project and smiled. "Yes Mikey?"

     "Dude, if I leave for a while you gotta promise me something. Please?"

     Donnie put his project down and gave his sister his full attention. "Imōto? Are you thinking of going away for a few days to give the guys some space?"

     "Kinda, but that's not the point! You gotta promise me that if I go away for awhile you'll set your clock and go to bed and sleep for a reasonable time. Meaning at  _least_ six hours, unless there's an emergency. And that you'll take breaks to eat something, even something small. You know what's needed to survive. Promise me, Donatello, please."

     Don was surprised at the use of his full name coming from her mouth. She was completely serious right now, of course she was. She was always serious when it came to the health of her family and friends. He smiled at her. "I promise, Michelangelo."

     She searched his eyes when he made the promise and was satisfied with his answer. "Cool, D! Oh, breakfast is done. Go eat while I get the others." Donnie looked unsure about the last part so Mikey grinned. "Don't worry, I won't let them hurt me. You forget, Master Dodger." She pointed to herself with both thumbs and nodded, making Don laugh and agree to go eat. Her next stop was Raph's room. She took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

     "What'da want?"

      _Gulp_ "Hey, Raph? Can I come in for a moment and talk to you about something?" Silence greeted her and for a moment she feared he'd either say no or ignore her, but to her surprise and delight he opened the door and stepped aside for her to enter. She did so and sat on the floor. He went to his hammock and stared at her.

     "So, what do ya want?"

     She nodded while thinking before looking him in the eye to speak. "I'm going to be leaving, and I need you to promise me something."

     Raph's eyes widened. "Leaving? Where the heck are ya gonna go?"

     "To stay at a friend's place, but not the point. Raphael," he gulped at his full first name, "please promise me that when I'm gone that you'll take care of yourself. Eat at lease two meals a day and don't isolate yourself. Donnie likes company when he's in the lab, and Leo likes someone in the same room as him while he meditates. And if you get injured, in battle or at home, please tell Don."

     Raph thought about what he was saying and realized these were things his little brother took in to consideration everyday. He sighed and nodded. Mikey's gaze still hard on him and he figured out what he wanted. "Michelangelo, I swear . . .  _sigh_ I promise to take care of myself, including not isolatin' myself. Happy?"

     She grinned and nodded, hopping up from her spot. "Good! Breakfast is done, too, so go join Donnie. I'll grab Leo and be right there." They both left the room, Raph keeping his eyes on Mikey 'till the little punk went to the training room where he guessed Leo was. Once Mike was in the room he took his place in front of his other younger brother. Don looked up.

     "Mikey make you promise something, too?" He was shocked, but nodded. Don took a breath and continued eating his scrambled eggs, motioning to Raph's plate.

     Mikey entered the training room and spotted Leo, kinda nervous to approach him yet knowing she had to. Just like with Raph she took a deep breath before making her presence known. "Hey, Leo?"

     "Yes, Mikey?"

     This is where she hesitated. Hearing the silence Leo opened his eyes and looked at her. Seeing the bandages on her head that seemed to replace her mask and even more around her shell he became saddened. "Is this about what happened yesterday? Mikey, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me, I wa-"

     "Dude, calm down. It's okay. I forgive you completely." His mouth dropped open slightly at her words. How? How could she forgive him so quickly? He hurt her. Her blood . . . He glanced at the wall and caught sight of the reddish brown stain smeared there still. No-one cleaned it after the accident. She followed his gaze and grimaced. "I'll clean that after breakfast. But what I came to talk to you about was . . . I-I'm going to go away for awhile."

     His head snapped back to her, eyes wide.  _'He's moving out? H-he's too scared to stay here anymore, scared I'll hurt him again!'_   "Mikey, you don't have to go anywhere. I promise I won't snap like that again. Please."

     She sighed. "Sorry, Leo. There's something I gotta do. I'm not leaving because of you hurting me, okay? It was an accident." She took his hands and smiled. "I forgive you. But you gotta promise me something, okay?" He nodded. "Promise me that you'll go easy on yourself, and make sure that you and the others take breaks to eat and sleep, okay? Can you promise me that, Leonardo-nii?"

     Even after all this, she still called him brother? A hiccuping sob escaped him. She became worried for him and wrapped her arms around his neck, whispering soft words of comfort. He held her back, careful of her cracked carapace. "I promise, Michelangelo. I promise, I'm so sorry."

      _giggle_ "Dude, you gotta stop apologizing when you've been forgiven. And you gotta join the others for breakfast. I made scrambled eggs." She helped him to his feet and they walked to the dining room. Together, fully together for the first time since their master and father passed away, they ate and chatted. After they ate Mikey slipped past her brothers and went to find April and Casey.

     It was the beginning of Summer, so that meant they didn't have school and were probably hanging out in April's apartment. Although being out in the daytime was dangerous for the turtles, in her defense it was almost dark. They're pretty much nocturnal due to only leaving the lair at night. She reached the window to April's and knocked a few times. A moment later April opened the window and let Mikey in. "Hey, Mikey! Oh, you're hurt. What happened?"

     "Casey here? I wanna talk to you guys about something."

     "Yeah, hold on. Casey! Mikey's here and wants to talk!"

     "Hang on a sec!" He walked in from the kitchen. "Yo! What's up, Mike? Why're ya bandaged up?"

     She smiled. "Got hurt during training. Anyway, I'm going to be going somewhere for awhile and need you guys to promise me something. Can you do that?"

     They shared a look. Casey nodded. "Sure, Mike. What is it?"

     "Well, April? You know how I clean up in exchange for you getting groceries for us? You don't have to buy many, if any, but would you make sure my bros have something to eat everyday? You and Casey both? A-and enough medical stuff? 'Cause I won't be there for awhile and . . . and I-" Tears cut off the orange clad turtle as the realization of what she was going to do hit her like a ton of bricks. The two humans caught her as she fell to her knees crying.

     "Mikey?" "Yo, Mikey?"

     "S-sorry. I just . . . I gotta go and I want them to be taken care of. Please?"

     Unable to say no, not that they would have, the agreed. "We promise, Mikey." "No sweat, Mike."

     She gave them a watery smile. "Thanks, dudes. It means a lot."

     Mikey spent about half an hour more with them before moving on to the Mutanimals. When she got there Leatherhead greeted her. "Michelangelo, my friend. What has happened? How are you hurt?" The others looked over hearing that and gathered around her. She giggles nervously and rubbed the back of her head before wincing and dropping her hand.

     "I got hurt during training yesterday. Donnie fixed me up." Spike came up from behind and saw the crack on her carapace.

     "Your shell is cracked!"

     She turned to him and nodded. "Don put some ad- uh, some sealer stuff in it so it won't bleed anymore. It's dried now, doesn't hurt much either. But, um, I actually came here to ask you guys to promise me something." They were silent, waiting for her to continue. She fished out her T-Phone and handed it to Spike. "Would you guys promise to help out my bros while I'm gone?"

     LH tilted his head as Spike took the device and handed it to Dr. Rockwell. "Where will you be staying if not with us?"

     Fear gripped her for a moment before she came up with something. "I'll be staying with a chef dude I know. Just ask my bros, they'll show you to him if you need me."

     "No problem." "You have my word." "Certainly." "Totally not a problem!"

     She grinned. "Thanks, Dudes! I gotta get going now. Talk to you guys later!"

     She had one more stop. Mr. Murakami's noodle shop. It was completely dark out and by the time she arrived the last regular was leaving. Once gone she entered. "Hey, Mr. Murakami! What up, dude?"

     "Ah, Michelangelo. Come in! With out your brothers tonight?"

     She sighed. "Yeah. Could I ask you for a favor?"

     "Certainly. What can I do for you my young turtle friend?"

     "Well . . . If, no . . . When a girl come in here, saying her name is, oh . . ." She sighed. "Sometime, either tonight or tomorrow morning, a human girl should be coming in here saying her name is Michelangelo Hamato and that she knows nothing else but her name. Would you promise to look after her?"

     The blind chef stopped sorting his ingredients  and turned in her direction. "Michelangelo? Are you saying you're going to turn human with no memory of being you?"

     She smiled. "Yeah. There's someone I gotta get back and it's gonna cost me. If everything goes according to my plan you'll meet the human me and, I'm hoping, help me out. Just tell me to earn my keep by helping you out in the shop, I'm a good cook after all. I'm sure I'll pick up whatever you teach me quickly."

     Murakami-san felt his lower lip tremble as he felt around for her hands. She took his in her own and he held on for a good while. Once he regained his ability to talk he cleared his throat. "I promise I'll take care of you, I do owe you and your brothers for saving my life so many times. So, you're a girl then?"

     She laughed. "Yeah. Only Donnie knows though, being a genius and knowing turtle anatomy and all. So, see you soon?"

     "Yes, I'll see you soon. Take care 'till then."

     "You got it!"

~~~~

     The time had finally come. Mikey was in the alley next to Murakami's shop. She willed the Spirit to come out. The glowing being appeared before her and slowly nodded her head. "What are your wishes, and what are you willing to give up?"

     "Well, um, could you not grant any of my wished until I finish explaining all of them, please?"

     "Alright."

     "Okay . . . My first wish is for Master Splinter, other wise known as Hamato Yoshi, to return to life and be placed in his bed back in our lair with my bandanna," she held it up, "wrapped around his wrist. In return I will give up my body. I-is that okay?"

     The being caressed her head. "You're intentions are so pure and filled with love. I will place your father in his bed and return him to life with all of his memories in tact and your bandanna placed around his wrist. I sense you have more wishes?"

     "Yeah. I would like to have a human body like this," she pulled out a picture she drew of what she wanted to look like. Light skin, her same baby blue eyes, a few freckles on her face and lightly scattered on her body, green hair, and a note on the side that said 'clothed in some way' 'full human anatomy.' "Um, in return I will give up my primary memory."

     "By that you mean people and experiences, not speaking, walking, fighting, or your name. Yes?"

     "Yeah."

     "That can be arranged. You will be clothed in the correct undergarments and a dress similar to mine."

     "Thanks. And for my last one, it's kinda something I saw in a cartoon once. I assume  _you_ wish to be free?"

     The being gasped. "H-how?"

     "I thought so. I wish for you to be free from this amulet, but I don't know what else I can give up."

     "There is no need. If one wishes for me to be free my powers will be taken and I will be human once again. I shall fulfill all of you wishes since they are pure. Please, close your eyes, young one."

     She did so and almost immediately blacked out.

~~~~

     Mr. Murakami was twidling his thumbs in worry for the youngest turtle. Everything he just learned and promised her made his fearful and happy at the same time. The bell jingled signalling someone entering so he stood. "Welcome. Please choose a coin for your meal choice."

     "U-um, actually . . . I was told to come here because y-you know me?" A high-ish female voice answered him and he knew who it was before he even asked.

     "Come here." He held out his hand and soon a small human hand cold from the night was placed in his. He wrapped the girls hands with his bigger, warmer ones. "What is your name, child?"

     "Michelangelo Hamato. I-I don't know where I am or how I got here, I only know my name. Could you help me?"

     He smiled. "Of course. My name is Maki Murakami. You can stay here if you'll help me cook and clean in return for a bed and clothes. How does that sound?"

     He could feel the girl nod before she gasped. "O-oh, you can't see me. Y-yes. I'd like that very much, Mr. Murakami! Thank you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will try to have a picture of what Mikey looks like as a human posted next. Please be patient with me. And I made up Mr. Murakami's given name since we only know him by his family name. Hope you guys don't mind.


	4. Mikey's Picture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own TMNT, but I do own this picture.

Here's the picture I promised you guys. I used an anime girl base, and the reddish shirt and hair bow are supposed to be orange. And the hand . . . I messed up. XD

Hope you guys like it and if you want to draw her better please credit me and send me a link so I can see too! Thanks a bundle, Lovelies!

Ta ta~♥


	5. Back at Base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The afternoon after Mikey gives up her body and memory with the brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own TMNT, just my ideas and this story.  
> This chapter was edited because I wasn't pleased with it. Plus I forgot something. It's better now!

     Leo woke up around noon, as he usually did, only this time with a weird feeling. He left his room after equipping his weapons and headed to the kitchen/dining room looking for Mikey who was usually up and cooking by this time. When he didn't see him he moved on to the training room figuring his little brother needed a little more sleep. He took up his meditation position and continued with his normal morning routine.

     Don woke up a few minutes after Leo did. He actually got a good night's sleep so went to his lab to check on his experimental chemicals he had left over night to set without stopping for coffee first. After checking it he grinned. It was perfect! He couldn't wait to show this to Mikey after breakfast, as she was the only one who at least  _tried_ to listen and understand. He put the beaker back in its spot and gave himself a mental pat on the shell.

     Now Raph, he liked to sleep in late. So a little over half an hour after Leo got up he forced himself out of his hammock. Groaning he left his room and headed to the kitchen to listen to Mikey sing.hum and cook lile he normally did to wake up. When he got there and say no Mikey he groaned again. Would they have to go through another 'Big Brothers Try and Fail to Make Breakfast' day? 'Cause the first one wasn't fun. As he was about to turn around and head to his little brother's room a voice behind him spoke.

     "Raphael."

     The red clad turtle froze in place, heart beating faster than it had in weeks. He started shaking, but willed himself to look to the source of the voice. Turning, he saw _him_. Unable to completely process what was happening he screamed. Leo and Donnie, hearing their brother, booked it to the dining area and stared in awe and disbelief. There stood Splinter, unharmed and very much alive, looking at his sons with the same expression that they wore. Leo was the first to make a move. He cautiously took a few steps toward Splinter and placed a hand on his robe. His father looked down at him with tears in his brown eyes. "My sons."

     Immediately they all pounced and embraced their master and father. The rat allowed a sob to escape as he pat each of their heads, feeling that he was not dreaming. Once they let go he looked down at his wrist and saw Mikey's headband. "Where is Michelangelo?"

     They took one look at their master's arm and charged to the orange turtle's room. Don reached the room first and opened the door. When he didn't see his little sister in bed, but instead a note, he muttered to himself. "No. Oh no. Please, please not now."

     Raph and Leo gulped when they saw the letter and remembered the promises Mikey had them make in case he left for a while. "You tellin' me the Knucklehead left just as we got Master Splinter back? Or . . ."

     Donnie opened the letter and skimmed over it once, before his eyes widened and went back to the beginning and reading it slower. Splinter noticed this and cleared his thoat. "Would you mind reading out loud, Donatello?" Don gulped but did as requested.

" _Dear Bros and Master Splinter_ ,

" _If you're reading this then it means my plan worked and I haven't tore this thing up. I realize that it kinda was and kinda wasn't my fault that our Papa was killed, so I decided to bring him back. I found an amulet with a wishing spirit inside and was told that I could wish for anything I wanted, but it would come with a price. The price I've decided to pay for the return of our mentor was my body. Don't worry, I've for a new body, but the price for that was my memory. If everything is going smoothly with my totally awesome plan then you dudes will be able to see me again. I mean, I won't remember, but we can still hang! Making new memories will be just as fun as the ones we already made. Give me a few months to get used to this life, just two okay? Then ask Ice Cream Kitty for my second note. She won't give it to you until then, so don't bother asking yet._

 _"I love you guys so much, and I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused. I hope you dudes can forgive me. Oh yeah, I wanted to tell you guys that I'm actually a girl!_ " The jaws of everyone but Donnie dropped. " _If you don't believe me just ask D, he's know for a few years now and kept my secret 'cause I begged him to. So don't you dare get mad at him Bros!_ " Leo looked over Don's shoulder just to make sure that was actually in the letter before nodding back to Raph and Sensei. Don glared at him.

_"One more thing before I leave. Make sure you guys keep the promises you made. If you don't I'll be able to tell, even without my memories I can tell when you guys are lying or didn't keep a promise. That's how I caught you, Don, when you said you'd go to bed even when you'd been sleeping well, and you didn't. The promise is in your aura, and I'll see and recognize it. I love you guys and hope to see you again! Bye dudes, bye Papa. Live happily._

_Your sister and daughter,_

_Michelangelo Hamato_ "

     They all shared looks of confusion and sadness. They just got their father back, but it looks like they lost their bro . . . sister. At least for awhile. They checked the calendar and vowed to look for her when the two months were up. Raph went to the freezer and pointed a finger at Ice Cream Kitty. "In two months from now I'm getting that note, ya frozen treat! Ya hear me?!" She looked up and him and mewed, nodding her head.

     To think, after everything they did and said to her, Mikey would still call them 'brother' and want them to be taken care of.


	6. Meeting Her - The Humans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murakami sends Mikey to school. In other words, April and Casey meet her human form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own TMNT, only my own ideas and this story.

     Two months had passed since the turtles and Splinter had read the note that Mikey left for them, each day feeling more empty and anxious than the next. It was time to talk to Ice Cream Kitty. Raph ran to the kitchen and yanked the freezer door open. "Alright, cat! It's been two months, hand it over!" I.C.K. mewed at him and handed the hot head a very cold letter. He thanked her and ran to the living room where the rest of his family was waiting. "Okay, got it!" They all sighed, their master motioning his to read it. Carefully unfolding it reveled the message their baby sister left.

      _"Dear Family,_

_I hope you guys are well. If everything went according to plan, I'm living with Mr. Murakami right now as a teenage human. Um, girl obviously. I'm probably working under him in the kitchen or something. If you guys wanna stop by and visit I'm sure we'd both appreciate it! Knowing you guys you only went topside to beat bad guys and not visit our friends. I love you all very much. Stay safe, dudes._

_\- Mikey"_

     An exchanged look between them and they unanimously agreed to visit Mr. Murakami when night fell.

~~~~ Meanwhile; With Our Human Friends ~~~~

     Casey and April were walking to their first class. They too were anxious about finding Mikey again since the two month mark had been reached. "What'dya think she looks like now? Green skin? Orange hair?"

     "I honestly don't know, but probably just like a normal human, like us."

     "Yeah, yer probably right. Still curious though."

     "Yeah, me too."

     They arrived to their classroom and took their seats. After the bell rang their teacher stayed outside talking with someone. She then took her place behind the desk and smiled. "Everyone! I'm so glad for school to be back in session. My name is Mrs. Edwards. You all have heard of me and probably know each other. But this year is special! This year we have our fist Foreign Exchange Student from Japan! Why don't you come in, Deary?"

     In entered a girl that surpassed expectation. She bounced in front of the chalkboard and grinned at the class. She was kinda pale with a few freckles on her face; big, baby blue eyes; and her most notable trait being her light green hair. It seemed to be natural due to her eyebrows and even her eyelashes being green. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail by an orange ribbon that ended kind-of like Rin Kagamine's hair hairband.

     Casey and April were at full attention now, leaning forward in their chairs as the girl bounced in her spot. She looked so much like . . . and her hair bow! April snuck her T-Phone up and took a picture of her. The girl stopped bouncing and looked at the teacher who nodded. " 'Sup, dudes and dudettes! The names Michelangelo Hamato. Yeah, a boys name, so feel free to call me Mikey! I live with Mr. Murakami and help around the shop. Feel free to stop by the  _best_ noodle shop in New York for a visit!"

     It was her! It was Mikey! The teacher told her to take a seat near them. They kept staring at her and she finally looked back at them and waved. They snapped out of their stupor and waved back. After class ended they approached her. "Hey! Mikey, was it? I'm April O'Neil."

     "And my names Casey Jones."

     She turned to them and gave a lopsided smile. "Nice to meet you guys! What's up?" It was painful. They knew her, yet they didn't. And she certainly didn't know them. "Um, we were thinking. Would ya wanna hang out with us after school?"

     The green haired girl pouted. "Aw, sorry dudes. I'm busy with Pops. He's teaching me how to make my favorite, Pizza Gyoza! If you still wanna hang we could meet there?"

     They shared a look before nodding. "We'll be heading there tonight, actually. Will you still be helping out around night-time?"

     "Totally! Wow, first day and I already made friends! Wicked." The bell made a warning sound. Mikey squealed. "We're gonna be late! Gotta go, dudes. Talk to you later!"

     As she ran off April and Casey headed to their respective classes. April was excused from class to use the bathroom where she pulled out her T-Phone and called Donnie. "Hey, April. What's up? Shouldn't you be in class right now?"

     "Donnie! S-she's here!"

     "Who's there? Are you okay?"

     "Mikey! She's here! She's in my first class!"

     ". . ."

     "Donnie?"

     "Y-you're sure it's her?"

     "Yeah! She introduced her self as Michelangelo Hamato and told us to call her Mikey. She said she's staying at Mr. Murakami's place."

     " _gasp_ That's what she said in the note! Alright! So now that it's confirmed are you going to join us tonight for a visit?"

     "Of course!"

     "Alright. See you then April. I gotta tell the guys! Bye!"

     "Bye."

     She went back to class after shooting Casey a text for tonight. They were so on.


	7. Meeting Her - The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human Mikey meets with her new friends only to meet their turtle and rat friend. How will she take seeing the mutants?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own TMNT, only my ideas and this story.

     Night fell upon the city of New York causing a green haired, teenage girl to turn on the outside laps of her caretaker's noodle shop. She smiled up at the moonlit sky before looking around the street for potential costumers. Not seeing any she went back in side and sat at the counter. "Hey, Pops?"

     Mr. Murakami smiled in the direction of the girl. "Yes, Mikey?"

     "I made some friends today and I think they'll be coming over soon. Do you mind if I cook their orders?"

     "Not at all! You know where everything is, correct?"

     "Sure do! Thanks, Pops!"

     "You're welcome. Not hop off the counter, I can hear your feet swinging in the air."

     She groaned but did as she was told, picking up the broom and sweeping up a bit. Mr. Murakami had taken such good care of her since she wandered in that night two months ago. She had woken up in an alley with a woman helping her up. Once she had been able to stand the woman said the the man in this shop might be able to help her. Mikey smiled at the memory. Evver since then she had been helping his with his restaurant and had been living happily. Although she was very curious as to how she got where she was and why she didn't remember anything, she decided she liked life where it was now.

     She noticed a few days in that she was able to tell what he was feeling, whether he be sad, happy, curious, or even angry at the occasional customer. She could tell, but she didn't know how she could tell. It was like she could just connect with him. She also noticed that she was great at ninja stuff. She looked it up and found that it was actually called ninjutsu. When she told Murakami he looked thoughtful and told her he'd see about getting her enrolled in classes. She told him not to worry about it and that she'd find something and pay for it with the money she was saving up.

     When she did find a place they let her in for free because of how advanced she was. She had come home later that day and Mr. Murakami had bought her a very good pair of Nunchaku for her very own. She had thanked his endlessly after that and took to calling him Pops since he was so much like a father. He had cried tears of joy.

     She was taken from her reminiscing when the front door opened. She looked over to see . . . April and Casey! She put the broom up and ran over to them. "Hey, dudes!! What's up?"

     They smiled. "Yo, Mikey! Just some dinner right now. You?"

     "Just making your dinner." She grinned. "So, hurry up and order!"

     April laughed. "Two orders of pizza gyoza."

     Mikey gasped and squeeled in delight. "On it!" She ran to the back as the others laughed. "Oh, Mr. Murakami. How are you?"

     "I'm fine, April. How are you two?"

     "In all honesty, man, kinda wondering why ya didn't tell us Mikey was here sooner."

     The man sighed. "Because she has absolutely no memory of you or her family. She needed some time to adjust to life before she was presented with people from her past."

     Mikey poked her head out. "I heard my name, dudes. You talking about me in there?"

     Casey grinned. "Yeah! Hey, some friends of ours wanna meet you when your shift is over. You chill with that?"

     Mikey beamed. "Pops, can I? Please?"

     "Oh course, Mikey."

     "Whoo! My shift ends when you guys finish eating my awesome pizza gyoza. Be right back!"

     She popped in and right back out with their food in hand. She set it in front of them and crossed her arms proudly. "Eat up, dudes!"

~~~~ Time Skip ~~~~

     After they had eaten they paid for their meal and headed out with Mikey in tow. "So, these friends of yours, are they nice?"

     April smiled. "Well, Splinter, Leo, and Donnie are nice. Raph's kind of a hot head, though."

     "They all dudes?"

     "Yeah, but their all family. Splinter's their dad, Leonardo's the oldest, then Raph, then Donnie. The bros are our age, but don't go to our school because . . . of reasons you'll see."

     Mikey hesitated. "What do you mean?"

     Casey pat her back. "Nothing bad. But most people don't like how they look so they have to hide out 'till night time."

     "Aw, that's so sad."

     A new voice entered the conversation. "It ain't  _that_ bad."

     Mikey turned around to see . . . a mutant turtle? "Woah!" She backed up a bit. "Dude, where'd you come from?"

     Two more turtles and a  _big_ rat man hopped down from a roof and smiled at her. The turtle with the red bandanna humphed but smirked at her. "Nice to see you again, too."

     She tilted her head. "What do you mean, 'See you again?' Do I know you?"

     The turtle's smirk faltered. "Uh, nah. I meant it's nice ta meet ya, too."

     The blue clad turtle sighed and stepped forward. "Hi. My name's Leonardo."

     Next, the purple clad one. "I'm Donatello."

     The red one spoke up again. "Name's Raphael."

     Finally, the rat man. "My name is Splinter. It is an honor to meet you, young one."

     She grinned at them. "What up, dudes? The name's Michelangelo Hamato! #1 ninja in New York!"

     The others looked between each other. Ninja? "You are a ninja, little one?"

     "Yeah! I'm entering the the National Ninja Championship here in a few weeks, actually! Sensei said I was really advanced and that he'd pay for everything so all I have to do is win.  _gasp_ Wait a minute! You guys have ninja gear, too! Katanas, Sais, and a Bo staff! Does this mean you dudes are the ones who saved my Pops from the Purple Dragons?!"

     The turtles blinked in shock at all the new information they were receiving and could only nod at her question. She grinned and pulled out her (new) nunchuks. "Dudes, we should totally spar sometime! Not tonight, though. It's a school night and I gotta get to bed soon . . . Oh crap! I gotta get to bed soon! Hey, I'll talk to you guys later. We should totally meet up Friday night and spar! Catch ya later, dudes!"

     She ran back to the noodle shop as the others just stared after her. Donnie was the first to speak. "Well, she's doing pretty good." The rest agreed and said their good byes. The turtles still had patrol to go on and the humans had bed to get to. Even after they parted though one thing was on all of their minds. Mikey seemed to be having a great time, even without her memories of them.


End file.
